


More than friends

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, all papyrus are little lamia, fisrt date, lamiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Slim and Papyrus are best friends. Until Slim realises that he wants more.





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for lagt on tumblr. (Lamias are creature half human and half snake. In the case of Papyrus and Slim, half human and half skeleton. I've made them small because I used lagt version of them. In this OS I see them as "pet" and that why they have owners. I've said it in my previous os but I still put it here in case someone in confused.)

Sans, Red, Blue and Razz were close friends living in the same building. One day, they decided to buy lamias. A few days after, they gathered in Sans’s apartment so their lamia could meet. Edge, Stretch and Papyrus quickly bonded. But the last lamia stayed alone, a bit far from them.

Slim has always been lonely. Since he hatched, the other lamias tended to avoid him. At first, they thought that he was weird. And then, his golden teeth and scars made them uneasy. He did not mind. He did not hold much interest towards people. The only exception was his lord. That day, he briefly looked at the other lamias but did not get close to them. He was patiently waiting for his lord so they could go back to their apartment.

And then, Papyrus approached him. Papyrus thought that he was lonely and too shy to approach them. So the great Papyrus would be his first friend. He took Slim’s hand on his own and guided him through the place. Strangely, Slim let him. The energetic and positive lamia made him smile and he found himself enjoying his company.

Day after day, they spend more time together. Unexpectedly, Slim had quickly grown attached to him, he liked to spend time with him. Papyrus was so pure and nice, he felt like he had to protect him.

But he did not love Papyrus. He only really liked him.They were best friends and he was happy with that. He was acting like a friend towards him. He wanted to be with Papyrus all the time. He wanted to protect him at all cost. He wanted to have him close. He loved to see him smile. He would do anything to make him happy. He wanted to hold his hand, intertwined their tails together and kiss him… Oh no. He was in love.

Slim realized that he loved him for a long time. He just never admitted it to himself.

But even if he knew his feeling for Papyrus, he did not say anything about it. He acted the same way towards him. He was happy with being his friend. He did not want to pressure Papyrus into something more. So he stayed silent and they stayed friends.

It had been a few weeks since Slim knew about his feeling. Papyrus and he still spent a lot of times together. Slim still acting like a best friend.

Today, Papyrus had wanted to look at the sunset. They choose to go to Sans’s balcony to have a better view. They were sitting next to each other, their tails dangling. They casually chatted but Slim still watched carefully his friend. A fall from this height could easily kill them. And as he looked at him, he saw him shivering.

“Papyrus are you cold ?” He asked.

It was understandable. Like snake, their blood was cold. Without the sun ray or enough heat, they were unable to control their body heat. Magic could help them though and he had more magic than Papyrus. That was why he did not feel cold yet. 

“No ! I’m okay !” Papyrus protested.

But Slim knew him well. Papyrus wouldn’t admit that he was cold because he did not want to bother him.

“Here take my jacket.” Slim took off his jacket.

“But you will get cold !”

“Don’t worry about it.” Slim insisted. “I will go home quickly anyway.”

He put the jacket on Papyrus’ shoulder. Papyrus wanted to refuse. His friend will get cold! But it he would be rude to decline more. He held the jacket, covering himself more. The jacket wore Slim’s scent. He blushed a little, hoping that his friend won’t notice. He snuggled into the jacket. He was already warmer and he felt like he was in Slim’s arms. He liked it.

“Thank you,” he said.

They stayed together a little more. Neither of them wanted to go home yet. They loved each other’s company. But without the sun, Slim quickly got cold. Papyrus noticed it.

“My friend! You really should go home!” He said.

Slim nodded. He really needed to get warmer. But he did not say it. If he did, Papyrus would hand him back his jacket. And he did not want that. Because Papyrus in his jacket was beautiful. The small lamia was covered in his scent, if he met other lamias, they will know that Papyrus was his. Slim loved it.

He waved goodbye and crawled back to his apartment. Sans’ and Razz’s balcony were next to each other. It was easy to travel from one apartment to another. Razz always let the window opened because he knew that his lamia was often out.

Once he was inside, and out of Papyrus’ sight, Slim stopped moving. He was badly shaking. Fuck, he was way too cold. He needed to get back to his vivarium.

He heard his lord footstep before he actually saw him. And then, he heard him gasp.

“Slim !”

Razz immediately saw that his lamia was too cold. He gently picked him up. Slim curled up in his lord’s hands, the heat of his body was already warming him. The skeleton quickly put him inside his vivarium and laid him down on warm stone. Slim sighed in relief. His life had not been in danger, but he still had felt really cold.

“Why were you without your jacket you idiot !” Razz shouted.

Slim smiled either way. He knew that his lord was angry because he had been scared for him.

“I’m sorry m’lord. I gave it to Papyrus, he was cold.”

Razz sighed.

“You’re really hopeless.”

“Sorry m’lord.” He muttered, dozing off. He was tired and the heat made him sleepy.

Razz snapped his finger in front of Slim’s face.

“Don’t you dare falling asleep, we are not finished !”

Slim lazily opened his eyes. He was not bothered by his lord being loud. He was used to it.

“Don’t be so careless! I bought you that jacket, don’t you dare lose it or give it to someone else !”

“But I only lent it to Papyrus because he…”

“It’s always Papyrus! For fuck sake’s just ask him on a date already!”

Slim looked at him with round eyes, really surprised. He said nothing for a few minutes before he asked :

“M’lord ? How did you…” How did he know ? He never talked about it to anyone.

Razz sighed and resisted the urge to facepalm. Papyrus and Slim were really oblivious. All the Sanses had already made bets about when and how they would get together.

“I think that everyone noticed that you have a crush on him.”

Slim said nothing. He was really that obvious? But he kept on acting like a friend. Well, maybe he was acting like more than a friend. He always thought that being Papyrus friend was enough. He said to himself that he was okay with the situation. As long as Papyrus was by his side, he would be happy. But that was a lie. He did not want to be Papyrus best friend. He wanted to be Papyrus lover.

“I need to tell him.” He suddenly decided.

He could not keep it a secret forever. He needed to admit it. Maybe… Maybe he had a chance. He wanted to believe it.

“No. You need some preparation first. Look I have my dating manual. I don’t know if it actually works for lamia, but you can try.”

Slim nodded. His lord was right, it could not hurt to try.

The book was a bit big for him (Razz refused to admit that he looked cute while reading it. Slim carefully read it). He tried to follow what it said. He tried to court Papyrus. He felt a little awkward but he knew that Papyrus would like it.

He gave him gifts. One day, he brought him a big bouquet of roses. Another day, he bought him a box of chocolate. Papyrus had loved every gifts. He smiled every time Slim bought him something. And every smile of Papyrus made Slim really happy.

He also regularly complimented him. That was easy. He was always found something nice to say to Papyrus. He loved to see that little blush on his face before he straightened up, trying to act cool, and thanked him.

And now, he only needed to ask him a date.

Slim had never felt so nervous of his life. He was usually pretty chill. He never cared enough to be stressed. But this was different today.

He was so scared of rejection. What if Papyrus only wanted them to be friend ? He would ruin their friendship. Papyrus might not want them to spend time alone. He would laugh at him. Some part of him knew that whatever happened, Papyrus would always want to be his friend. He was too nice to mock him because of his crush.

Slim smiled when he saw Papyrus arriving. He was still nervous but seeing Papyrus made him feel better.

“Slim my friend! I hope that I did not keep you waiting !”

His friend. Hearing Papyrus calling him like this raised up his level of stress. They were friends. He could not ruin this friendship by asking him on a date. What if… No. He had to stop hiding. He breathed slowly. He could do it.

“Papyrus, would… would you go on a date with me ?”

“A date ?”

Slim nodded.

“A… a romantic date.”

Papyrus blushed. A romantic date ?

Papyrus was not stupid. He quickly noticed that Slim was courting him. He was flattered and liked the attention. He knew that he really liked him. But did he like him that way ? He was not sure. He never felt in love before. He would hate to hurt his friend because he was indecisive.

But… He never been on a date. No one ever asked him to go on a date. And he did really like him.

He nodded to himself. Yes. He made up his mind.

He took Slim hands into his own. He smiled, looking very excited.

“Of course I will go! I’m so happy to have my first date with you!”

Slim’s heart stopped beating. Papyrus said yes. He smiled.

“I will get you in two days,” he said.

Papyrus nodded virgously, excited. He could not wait to be at his date.

Slim had prepared everything with the help of Razz. They had converted a part of the living room into a small restaurant. The illusion was perfect. Everything was like in an italian restaurant, expect it was lamia sized. Even if they were sentients creatures, they were still seen as pet. They could not really go to a real restaurant. But Slim hoped that Papyrus would appreciate the effort. He even paid Stretch, to be a waiter and Edge to cook (he knew that Edge and Papyrus had similar taste.).

Slim had carefully washed his jacket for the evening. He had hated it because the cloth still had Papyrus’ smell on it and now it only smelled property. But he he did not want to show up with an old and dirty jacket. He wanted to make an effort for Papyrus.

As usual, Slim passed by the balcony to get Papyrus. It was easier for them to pass by the windows. They were so small that someone might step on them if they tried the corridor.

Sans’s window was already open but Slim still knocked to warn Papyrus that he was here. The other lamia quickly arrived. He was not wearing his usual clothes but a “cool dude” t-Shirt. It made Slim chuckled. Of course he was a cool dude.

“You are beautiful.” Slim said.

Papyrus smiled. “You are beautiful toodatefriend !”

Datefriend. The word warmed his heart. He could get used to that.

“Thank you.”

“So… Where are we going ?” Papyrus asked. He was curious. Slim said nothing about the date, wanting it to be a surprise.

“You will see.”

Slim guided him into his apartment and showed him the “restaurant” that he created.

Papyrus immediately gasped, stars in his eyes.

“Slim ! How did you manage that! This is so cool!”

Slim smiled. He was happy that Papyrus liked it. He put a lot of effort into this and it was nice to see these efforts rewarded.

“M’lord helped me.”

Papyrus made a mental note to thank Razz later. This was truly amazing. As a lamia, he knew that he would spend most of his life in his owner apartment. Even if this was a false restaurant, he loved it.

Slim pulled out Papyrus’ chair and made a gesture for Papyrus to take place. Papyrus chuckled, pleased by the attention. Slim was really a gentleman when he wanted to be.

“Thank you,” He said, sitting down.

There was a little printedmenu ! Papyrus soul pulsed with happiness. He knew that Slim was usually lazy. It warmed his heart to know that he put so much energy into something for him.

Slim had been nervous and he still felt a weight in his stomach. But he felt a lot better as he noticed that Papyrus could not stop smiling.

“May I take your order ?” Someone suddenly asked.

They both jumped, startled. Stretch was suddenly beside them, dressed up like a waiter and holding a small notebook.

For a second, Papyrus only looked at him, confused. He glanced at Slim who nodded. Yes, Stretch was their waiter for tonight. Papyrus really was impressed. Slim had really thought about every little detail.

“Well…” Papyrus looked at the menu. It was italianfood ! His favourite ! Slim knew him very well.

“Some spaghetti for me please.” He answered.

“Make it two.”

Stretch nodded and walked away.

“How did you manage to make him work ?” Papyrus asked, surprised.

Slim did not want to admit that they were willing to help him because they were desperate for him.

“Well… I convinced Edge to cook and he convinced his boyfriend to help.”

Papyrus nodded. So Edge was cooking. That was cool !

They waited for their meals in a comfortable silence. Slim glanced at Papyrus’ hand on the table. He hesitated for a few seconds and put his hand on Papyrus’ one. He was trying to do a romantic gesture but he was not sure if did it right. Papyrus smiled gently at him and intertwined their finger. They both blushed a little but said nothing about it.

The spaghetti arrived quickly and they started eating.

As usual, Papyrus was doing most of the conversation. Slim never was interested in puzzles. But he loved to hear Papyrus talk about it. He looked so passionate, Slim could not help but smile. He was not a talker and it was enjoyable to listen to Papyrus. That was also what he liked about Papyrus. When he did not talk, most people asked why he was so quiet. But Papyrus was okay with this, he respected that part of Slim.

The date went really well. For Papyrus, everything was perfect. He had been scared that all he felt for Slim was deep friendship. But now, he knew that it was more than friendship.

And too soon, it was time for Papyrus to go home.

Slim wanted it to be perfect until the end so he insisted on taking him home. On the short way that separate their homes, he took Papyrus’ hand into his. Papyrus let him, blushing but loving it.

Eventually, they had to pull apart. Slim let go his hand.

“I… hope that you enjoyed yourself.” Slim was hesitant. Maybe the date was not that good? What if Papyrus acted happy only to please him? And moreover, what if Papyrus realised that he only wanted they to be friend?

Unaware of his doubt, Papyrus smiled widely.

“Of course I did! This was so perfect! Thank you so much!”

He threw himself into Slim arms, hugging him tightly. Slim blushed a little but he hugged him back. He was glad that Papyrus loved the date that much. The weight on his stomach disappeared. They did not move for a moment. They did not want the evening to be over yet. They wanted to enjoy each other’s presence a bit longer.

But Papyrus eventually moved back, a blush on his cheek.

“I will organise our next date !” He said before he entered into his apartment.

Slim stayed there a few seconds, still blushing. But he was smiling. This has a been a great date. He was looking forward to the next one.


End file.
